Blog użytkownika:Takanuva737/Armania
Prolog Armania dawno temu była pokojową, rozległą krainą, Rządził nią Tarkan. Miał dwóch doradców o tym samym poziomie mocy - Cendera i Sarderana. Sarderan zabił Cendera i Tarkana, po czym objął bezprawnie władzę w Armanii. Ale okazało się, że Tarkan przeżył, i zabił Sarderana kosztem swojego życia. Zanim to uczynił, słudzy Sarderana zdobyli prawie cały świat. Nieliczni uszli z życiem i utworzyli rebelię, a przez to Armania została podzielona. Trzysta lat później... Królowa Arkhanu została złapana w pułapkę, jej synowie zaginęli, a zrozpaczony król został władcą rebelii. Rozdział 1 Gospoda Do gospody "Nad Wartką Rzeką" często przybywały tłumy. Była to wielka gospoda, robiaca doskonałę jedzenie. Także hotel, mieszczący się na drugim i trzecim piętrze, słynął z gościnności i dobrych warunków. Dziś nie było tłumów, tylko kilku klientów. Barman i zarazem właściciel gospody, zwany żartobliwie Kuchcikiem, jak zawsze dumny ze swojej gospody, podszedł do trzech mężczyzn w kapturach. Najniższy mężczyzna popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy, a gdy ci pokiwali głowami, rzekł: -Trzy kufle Krasnoludzkiego piwa. Kuchcik poszedł do beczki piwa, a wrócił z trzema kuflami napełnionymi piwem. -Należy się osiem złotych monet-poinformował barman. Jeden z mężczyzn wręczył Kuchcikowi osiem monet. Kilka minut później mężczyźni podeszli do lady i oznajmili, że chcieliby wynając pokój 3-osobowy. -Ej, mamy wolny jakiś trzyosobowy pokój?-zapytał Kuchcik innego barmana. -Tak, pokój numer dwa-odrzekł przyjaciel Kuchcika. Trzej mężczyźni poszli na górę, do pokoju numer dwa. Byl w nim trzy łóżka, kilka szafek i wieszak na płaszcze. -Całkiem przytulny pokój-jeden mężczyzna ściągnął kaptur. -Masz rację, Hargerosie-odrzekł mu najniższy mężczyzna i ściągnął kaptur. Odsłoniła się twarz krasnoluda z rudą brodą. -Tu przynajmiej jest bezpieczniej, niż tam, na pustkowiach-powiedział trzeci mężczyzna, zdejmując kaptur.-A tylko to jest dla nas w tej chwili ważne. -Erazie-odezwał się Hargeros.-To przecież niedaleko granicy królestwa cienia. Cień zachodzi coraz dalej, wkrótce trzeba będzie zamknąc karczmę. Krasnolud spojrzał przez okno na wakrtki strumień, płynący pod gospodą, od którego wywodziła się nazwa karczmy. -Co tak dumasz, Togrimie?-zapytał go Eraz. -Ciężkie są czasy-odrzekł Togrim.-Kiedy karczmarz się dowie, kogo gości, zapewne wyrzuci nas i nigdy więcej nie zapragnie nas widziec. Lepiej nie wychodźmy po zmroku. -To jedno z nielicznych wolnych miejsc w Armanii-dorzucił Eraz.-Więc tutaj będą nas szukac. -W każdym razie musimy się teraz dobrze pilnowac-podsumował Hargeros. Była już późna noc, więc wędrowcy poszli spac. Następnego dnia Hargeros, Eraz i Togrim wrócili na parter, aby zjeśc śniadanie. Ciągle mieli na sobie kaptury, prawie nigdy nic nie mówili, mało jedli, a na dodatek Kuchcik posłyszał sptrzępy rozmowy: -Jeśli oni nadejdą, to w nocy... -...Valdrak będzie zdenerwowany... Słysząc to, Kuchcik poderwał sie na równe nogi, podbiegł do wędrowców i rozkazał: -Wynocha z mojej karczmy! Hargeros wstał, chwycił Kuchcika za kołnież i szepnął: -Pójdziesz ze mną. Wyszli po schodach, a następnie do pokoju numer dwa. Eraz zatrzasnął drzwi, a potem Hargeros, Eraz i Togrim zrzucili kaptury. -Krasnolud?-zapytał przerażony Kuchcik, patrząc na Togrima.-Krasnoludy rzadko nas odwiedzają... -Nic ci się nie stanie-przerwał Togrim.-Jeśli nas wysłuchasz. -Tak-odrzekł głucho Kuchcik. -Valdrak tu raczej nie przyjdzie-zaproponował Eraz.-Jeśli nic o nas nie powiesz i zachowasz to dla siebie. -I żądamy niższych cen-dorzucił Hargeros. -I darmowych zapasów jedzenia-dodał Togrim. -O, co to, to nie-odmówił Kuchcik. Hargeros chwycił Kuchcika za kołnież, przyłożył do ściany i uniósł do góry. -Wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia?-zapytał Hargeros.-Zło nas ściga. Od wielu dni usiłujemy dostac się do Voldaru, stolicy Arkhanu i głównej siedziby rebelii. Nie mamy z czego życ. Nie jesteśmy członkami rebelii, ale mamy większe zasługi od jej członków. Kuchcik nie odpowiadał długo. W końcu odezwał sie cicho: -Na miłośc Boską, dobra, zrobię to, co chcecie, ale dajcie mi chociaż wrócic na parter i obsłużyc klientów! Hargeros puścił Kuchcika, a ten pobiegł na parter. Było popołudnie. Trzej wędrowcy czuli coś złego. Właśnie siedzieli nad rzeką pod gospodą. Kuchcik przybiegł do nich z zapasami żywności. -I żeby to dobrze wam służyło. Żegnajcie-powiedział barman i wszedł z powrotem do gospody. Mieli wyruszyc, bo słońce zachodziło, ale zobaczyli coś ciemnego, coś, co zbliżało się do nich. Był to okropnie poraniony wieśniak na koniu. Słabym głosem rzekł: -Tam jest Valdrak. Mostem nie da się przejechac. A to znaczy, że jesteście uwięzieni. On tam jest. -Na moście?-przeraził się Eraz.-To przecież tylko milę stąd... -Nie idźcie tam-powiedział w ostatnich sekundach swojego życia wieśniak.-Bo tam czai się groza. Wieśniak umarł. Rozdział 2 Ucieczka Trzech wojowników pobiegło do gospody. -Hej!-zawołał jakiś wędrowiec, gdy obok niego przechodzili. Zakrywał go kaptur, siedział w kącie karczmy i miał zgaszoną świecę.-Wiem, co wam teraz grozi. I mogę wam pomóc. Po prostu chodźcie za mną. I wędrowiec zaprowadził ich do pokoju numer osiem. Gdy zamknął drzwi, odchylił kaptur. Był to blady mężczyzna z czarnymi włosami. -TERAZ!-wrzasnął mężczyzna. Spod koca wyskoczył inny mężczyzna, dwóch innych wyskoczyło z szafy, kolejny wylazł spod łóżka, a jeszcze jeden wypadł zza szafy. Wszyscy wyciągnęli broń. Mężczyzna, który ich tu zaprowadził, zagrodził im drogę do drzwi. -Przybyliśmy tu-powiedział jeden z mężczyzn.-By odnaleźc was. Zaczęła się bójka na miecze. Tymczasem piętro niżej... -Co? Smocza skóra?-wydzierał się Kuchcik.-Pan chyba sobie pomylił gospody! Smocza skóra jest w gospodzie "Gospoda nad Wielkim Kanionem"! -A to...-zaczął klient lokalu. -Ciiiicho!-uciszył go barman. Z góry słychac było dźwięk uderzenia stali o stal. Kuchcik pobiegł do pokoju, z którego słychac było te dźwięki. -Ja też mogę się przydac-powiedział klient lokalu, wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i pobiegł za barmanem. Dobiegli do pookju numer osiem. -O Boże!-wrzasnął Kuchcik, widząc walkę, po czym złapał się rękami za głowę i zemdlał. Wojownik, który przybył tu z Kuchcikiem, dołączył się do walki. I tak upływały sekundy, upływały minuty, upłynęło pół godziny. W końcu zzewnątrz dobiegł odgłos kroków. Hargeros podbiegł do okna, zajrzał przez nie i oznajmił: -Valdrak nadchodzi. Jeden z wojowników wyłożył głowę przez okno i zawołał do Valdraka: -MISTRZU, TUTAJ! POKÓJ NUMER OSIEM! Ale zaraz Togrim zadał mu cios, a ten wypadł z okna. To byli wszyscy słudzy Valdraka z pokoju numer osiem. Hargeros, Eraz, Togrim i jakiś wojownik, który pomógł im w walce, pobiegli do pokoju numer dwa. Nie zważali na to, że przed wejściem do pokoju numer osiem leży nieprzytomny Kuchcik... Na widok Valdraka wszyscy klienci wybiegli z lokalu. Valdrak właśnie stanął przed drzwiami pokoju. I w tej chwili Kuchcik się ocknął. Milimetr od czubka nosa ujrzał stalowe buty. Wiedział, że albo uda nieprzytomnego, albo zginie. Tak też zrobił. Gdy Valdrak wszedł do pokoju, Hargeros, Eraz, Togrim i nieznajomy uciekli na dwór, za nimi Kuchcik. Przed gospodą stało wielu rycerzy Valdraka... -Kuchcik, zamknij gospodę na klucz!-krzyknął nieznajomy. Kuchcik pogrzebał w kieszeni, wyjął klucz i zamknął na niego gospodę. Barman pierwszy raz od czasu przybycia Hargerosa, Eraza i Togrima do gospody uśmiechnął się. Ale w tej chwili ogromne, czarne flary - magia Valdraka - przebiły ściany gospody. Karczma się zawaliła. Z twarzy jej zarządcy zszedł uśmiech. Tymczasem zażarta walka trwała. Dawno temu Valdrak, syn byłego króla Arkhanu, przyłaczył się do Sarderana, jeszcze przed jego upadkiem. Były książę pożeglował daleko, daleko na północ od Armanii, a tam poznał zdziczałych barbarzyńców. Zaoferował im wstąpienie do szeregów swego pana. Oni przystali. Sarderan w zamiar dał Valdrakowi nieśmiertelnośc. Pomimo prób obrony podjętych przez Togrima, Hargeros zemdlał. Gdy ocknął się, leżał na ziemi, broniony przez Togrima. Obok niego leżał jego własny, teraz już złamany, miecz. Togrim skoczył na jakiegoś barbarzyńcę, wyrwa mu miecze i jednego podał Hargerosowi. Gdy ten wydobył go z pochwy, ostrze zaświeciło się elfowymi znakami, natomiast Hargeros poczuł mobilizację do walki. Ruszył na wrogów. * Wrogów znacznie ubyło, a Valdrak po resztkach gospody szukał czegoś. Korzystając z nieuwagi, Hargeros, Eraz, Kuchcik i nieznajomy czmychnęli za skałę. Barbarzyńcy z Północnych Wysp rzucili się w pościg za wrogami. Valdrak tego nie zauważył, dalej wertował resztki gospody. I wtedy Hargeros wdrapał się na szczyt kamienia, a za nim jego towarzysze. -Nie wiecie, z kim zadarliście-powiedział Eraz. I rzucili się na wrogów. * Został tylko Valdrak. -Mimo, iż mój pan bardzo ucieszyłby się z was, mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie-powiedział.- Dużo ważniejsze od was. Pozwolę wam odejśc w spokonu - jeśli odejdziecie teraz. Ale ja jeszcze do was wrócę. Towarzysze oddalili się. -Mój miecz tam został-powiedział Eraz. -To weź ten-odrzekł Togrim i podał Erazowi drugi z mieczy, które ukradł barbarzyńcom. Miał takie same elfowe litery, jak nowy miecz Hargerosa, i tak samo napełniał mobilizacją. -Nazywam się Narmis-przedstawił się nieznajomy.-Ja także chcę dotrzec do Voldaru. Którędy pójdziemy? Eraz wyjał mapę, chwilę na nią patrzył i w końcu powiedział: -Jesteśmy w okolicach Rowgu, więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli przejdziemy przez Ukryte Miasto Magów. Potem, omijając bagna, dojdziemy do Zeronu, gdzie poprosimy chcących się do nas przyłączyc. Potem przez Wartką Rzekę, omijając góry, następnie przez Czarne Kopce, a dalej jest już prosta droga do Voldaru. -Trudne-mruknął Narmis. Częśc 3 Ukryte Miasto Magów Po tygodniu wędrówki dotarli na szerokie wzgórze o stromych ścianach. -Wyjdźmy tam-zaproponował Togrim.-Może stamtąd wypatrzymy Valdraka. Wzgórze miało bardzo strome ściany i tylko jedno wąskie podejście. Trzeba się więc było poruszac gęsiego. Kuchcik poslizgnął się i spadał ze wzniesienia. Eraz próbował podac mu rękę, lecz gdy tylko klinga jego miecza dotknęła skarpy, znikąd pojawiła się nowa częśc wzgórza, ze scieżką. Kuchcik chwycił się skarpy tajemniczego wzniesienia i po chwili był już na szczycie. -To Ukryte Miasto Magów!-powiedział Eraz.-Tylko czemu mój miecz odsłonił drogę? Dotarli na szczyt wzgórza. Było ono bardzo szerokie. Gdy tylko Hargeros usiadł, a pochwa jego miecza dotknęła ziemi, wszyscy zostali odrzuceni do tyłu. Odsłoniło się wielkie miasto Magów. Otoczone było okrągłą barierą, przez którą nic nie mogło się przedrzec. Z tej strony jednak było widac tylko dwie, złączone ze sobą wieże oraz bramę. Po wieżach chodziło kilku wartowników. Mury miały kolor miedziany i były ozdobione czerwonymi ozdobami. Uwagę strażników natychmiast przykuli przybysze. -Hasło rebeliantów albo śmierc!-rzekł jakiś wartownik. Narmis podszedł do bariery i coś szepnął. Bariera zniknęła, a przybysze weszli do środka. Za nimi bariera z powrotem się zamknęła. -Keln zaprowadzi was, gdzie tylko zechcecie-rzekł wartownik. Keln podszedł do przybyszów. -Co was tu sprowadza?-spytał mag. Hageros, Eraz, Togrim, Kuchcik i Narmis milczeli. Sami nie wiedzieli, po co tu są. -Zaprowadź nas do waszego władcy-odezwał się w końcu Togrim. Keln poprowadził wszystkich do miasta. Tutaj mur zataczał wielkie koło, a w czterech miejscach na okrągłym murze była brama. W środku okręgu było kilkadziesiąt mniejszych i większych wież, które połączone były mostami. W samym środku Ukrytego Miasta Magów znajdowała się ogromna wieża w kształcie koła. Wszystko miało kolor miedziany oraz czarny i było przystrojone czerwonymi i złotymi ozdobami. Keln zaprowadził ich na najbliższą wieżę przy bramie. Przeszli przez jej złoty korytarz, a stamtąd weszli na most. -Teraz cisza-powiedział mag.-Wkraczamy do świątyni. Następna wieża była czarna jak niebo o północy. Panowała w nim niezwykła cisza. Dach był czerwony, zaś na nim był złoty posąg smoka. Wszyscy zobaczyli jednak tylko zamknięte na cztery spusty drzwi, przed którymi roiło się od magów. -Co to ma znaczyc?-spytał Kuchcik, gdy wyszli z wieży na kolejny most.-Niby ważne sanktuarium, a tak naprawdę zwykłe drzwi. -Tak, zwykłe drzwi-odparł Keln.-Zaś za nimi... Tu urwał. -Zapomniałbym-kontynuował.-Nie wolno mi o tym mówic. Kolejna wieża była wieżą treningową. Zza drzwi przy korytarzu słychac było huki i grzmoty. -Uwaga!-krzyknął Narmis i schylił się. To samo uczyniła reszta. Nad nimi świsnęła błyskawica. -Ktoś nierozważnie cwiczy-westchnął Keln.-A teraz witam w wieży Sentherasa, drugiego rządcy Ukrytego Miasta Magów! Przeszli po kolejnym moście. Za nim zaś był mały, czarny korytarzyk. -Setherasie!-zawołał przewodnik. -Mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie-rozległ się głos. -Przyprowadziłem tu tych wędrowców, których walkę z Valdrakiem widziałeś. A z nimi jest twój znajomy, Narmis, a także barman gospody "Nad Wartką Rzeką", w której kiedyś wspólnie jedliśmy. -Wchodźcie więc. Keln otwarł drzwi, a za nimi na schody. Podróżnicy wyszli po nich. Dotarli do komnaty z przezroczystymi ścianami oraz wieloma teleskopami, które wystawały przez otwory w ścianach. Czekał już tam Sentheras. Blady, jakby w ogóle nie miał skóry, z czerwonymi, świecącymi złością oczami i łysiejącą, siwą czupryną. W ręku dzierżył czarny kostur. -Witajcie-powiedział głosem niezwykle zimnym i ochrypłym.-Czegóż to ode mnie chcecie? -To obserwatorium?-spytał Eraz. -Tak-odrzekł Sentheras.-Widziałem, jak walczyliście z legionem Valdraka. -Gdzie on teraz jest?-spytał Hargeros. Sentheras sprawdzał wszystkie teleskopy i przezroczyste ściany obserwatorium. -Tam, gdzie mój wzrok nie sięga-powiedział w końcu.-Zapewne wrócił do Khar-Zan, Miasta Smoków, stolicy sił zła. -To my już pójdziemy-powiedział Keln. -Bywajcie!-zawołał Sentheras. Oddalili się. Przeszli jeszcze trzy wieże - wszystkie miedziane, mieszkalne - i dotarli do najwyższej. Była to ogromna, okrągła konstrukcja, która zwężała się ku górze, a na samym szczycie była szpiczasta jak ostrze włóczni. Weszli przez most na korytarz, pełen magów. Otwarli kolejne drzwi, za którymi było widac schody. Po chwili byli już przed wejściem do sali tronowej. Strażnicy ich wpuścili. -To ja może tutaj zostanę-powiedział Keln i dołączył do strażników. Stanęli przed złotym tronem. -Kto śmie zakłócac spokój Feldara, rządcy Ukrytego Miasta Magów? -Najjaśniejszy panie-powiedział Narmis.-Jesteśmy tu po prostu na nocleg. Jutro z rana opuścimy miasto. -Tak więc Keln znajdzie dla was jakieś dogodne miejsce. Opowiedzcie swą historię. Słyszałem o was od Sentherasa. I opowiadali, aż dotarli do tego momentu. -Nie do wiary!-krzyknął Feldar.-Valdrak musiał odnaleźc Miecze Królów Voldaru, zaś wy je ukradliście. Pisze na nich po elficku "Niech nie spotka zguba tego, kto dzierży ten miecz". A z drugiej strony "Oto jest pan Arkhanu, powołany, by zjednoczyc królestwa Armanii i oprzec się Sarderanowi". Te miecze mogą ujawniac Ukryte Miasto Magów. A teraz, proszę, wyjdźcie. Dobranoc. Wyszli przed drzwi sali tronowej. -No nareszcie!-zawołał Keln. Poprowadził ich do tych schodów, którymi weszli. Zaprowadził ich przez most do wieży mieszkalnej, a tam do małego pokoiku z pięcioma łóżkami. -Jutro rano przybądźcie do króla-powiedział.-Dobranoc! Tymi oto słowami skończył się dzień. Rozdział 4 Zdrada O poranku trzeba było ruszac. Podążyli do sali tronowej Feldara. Przed drzwiami wśród strażników zauważyli Kelna, gdyż - jak wyjaśnił - to na niego teraz przypadała warta. -Witajcie!-zawołał rządca Ukrytego Miasta Magów na ich widok.-Nie chcielibyście zabawic tu trochę dłużej? Towarzysze, myśląc o ścigającym ich Valdraku, zdecydowanie pokręcili głowami. -Chodzi mi tylko o kilka godzin-kontynuował Feldar.-Widzicie, mamy tu arenę walk.Posiadam gryfy, feniksy, trolle...nawet smoki. Te wszystkie stwoy pojedynkują się na arenie. To jak? Zostaniecie te kilka godzin i obejrzycie pojedynek? Hargeros wymienil ze swoimi przyjaciółmi znaczące spojrzenia. -Tak-powiedział po chwili.-Chętnie zostaniemy. Ale zaraz potem opuszczamy miasto i zmierzamy do Zeronu. -Niech tak będzie-powiedział król. * Za nieco ponad pół godziny do wieży ktoś zapukał. Kuchcik otworzył drzwi. To był Keln. Zaprowadził podróżników na korytarz wieży, po moście - i na bardzo szeroką wieżę. Ta była chyba najszersza w mieście - oczywiście po wieży głównej. Po schodach wychodziło się na szczyt, a na szczycie były wielkie, drewniane trybuny, które w połączeniu ze stalowymi wrotami, nad którymi wznosiły się trony, tworzyły okrągłą arenę. Z trybun wznosiły się chorągwie. Za stalowymi wrotami był mały budynek, z którego nieustannie dochodził huki i hałasy. Tam były trzymane zwierzęta. Przez przejście pod trybunami wchodziło się na arenę, a z niej na schody, któe prowadziły ku trybunom. I nagle drzwi na arenę zostały zamknięte, schody trafiły na trybuny. Gwarne i głośne rozmowy magów ucichły, gdy rozbrzmiały rogi. Feldar w towarzystwie Sentherasa - który był jeszcze bardziej blady, miał bardziej czerwone, nienawistne oczy i coraz mniej jeszcze bardziej siwych włosów - zasiedli już na tronach. Dwójka magów dzięki czarom otwarła wrota. Wybiegł czerwony, niewielki smok. Za nim wybiegł gruby, zielony troll. Troll skoczył na smoka, lecz ten - niewielki, lecz dzięki temu szybki i zwinny - uskoczył mu i zaraz był tuż przy jego plecach. Wbił boleśnie pazury w plecy trolla, ten wydał ryk i obrócił się. Przygwoździł smoka, do ziemi, lecz ten tylko zionął płomykiem ognia w twarz trolla. Troll nie puszczał. Zadał cios w twarz smoka. Krwawiąc, obie bestie rzucił się na siebie. -Dlaczego je ranicie i zabijacie?-szepnął Hargeros do Kelna. -To nie jest prawdziwa krew-odpowiedział mag.-To tylko kilka kropelek, które powiększył Feldar, nie chcąc zawieśc publiczności. One mają niewidoczne kolczugi. A zabijają się w naturze...niech i tu się zabiją...zrozum nas...to Feldar zarządza turniejem... Mimo widocznej przewagi i "nielicznych ran" stworzonych jako złudzenie przez Feldara troll przegrał. Niektórzy krzyknęli z gniewu, inni z radości. Jedne chorągiewki załopotały mocniej, inne słabiej. I wtedy stało się coś strasznego. Smok, nie zważając na zaklęcia rzucane w jego stronę i mające na celu wepchnięcie go z powrotem na zamkniętą przestrzeń, poleciał do góry, w stronę Hargerosa i jego drużyny. Spojrzał im w oczy. -Nadciąga wasza zguba!-krzyknął smok.-Ukryte Miasto Magów padnie, albowiem Góry Stalowe rzucają nań cień. Nie macie szans! I zionął ogniem. Trybuny zapłonęły. Smok poleciał do przodu, raniąc pazurami wszystkich, którzy byli pod nim. Po chwili zniknął w cieniu stalowych gór. Udało się ugasic ogień i wydobyc rannych. -Od dzisiaj koniec z pojedynkami!-oznajmił Feldar.-Jeszcze dziś wieczór wypuścimy wszystkie uwięzione bestie! Po opuszczaniu areny Drużyna Hargerosa była spakowana. Nie skierowali się już do swojego pokoju w wieży mieszkalnej. Skierowali się do bramy. -Bywajcie!-zawołał Keln.-I niech szczęście was nie opuszcza! Brama została na chwilę otwarta, a Drużyna Hargerosa opuściła Ukryte Miasto Magów. Orszak zeszedł ze wzniesienia i dalej podążył niewielkim zagajnikiem. Feldar wrócił do swych zajęc. Na razie jednak usiadł na tronie i rozmyślał. To, co stało się po pojedynku, długo będzie pamiętac Ukryte Miasto Magów. Rozmyślał też nad słowami smoka "Ukryte Miasto Magów padnie, albowiem Góry Stalowe rzucają nań cień". Usłyszał huki i grzmoty. Wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Drzwi się otworzyły. Ukazał się w nich Sentheras. -Przybyłem tu, mój bracie kochany-powiedział.-By nakłonic cię do zmiany sposobu patrzenia. Dobro i tak nie ma szans... Feldar przez otwarte drzwi zobaczył swoich strażników. Martwych. Od razu zrozumiał, o co chodzi. -Ależ Sentherasie-przerwał.-Jak to się stało? -Wiesz przecież, że na czele grupy magów ruszyłem na południe. Wziąłem wielu mężnych wojowników z Umunu i razem zaatakowaliśmy Vorkhen, zamek na południu, zajęty przez siły Arvalaka. Arvalak nakłonił mnie do przejścia na stronę zła. Pomogłem jego siłom. A żaden mag czy wojownik z Umunu się o tym nie dowiedział. Żaden nie przeżył. Dzięki Arvalakowi zacząłem stawac się nieumarłym. I wtedy jego skóra się skruszyła. Zmieniony w nieumarłego, pozbywał się resztek człowieczeństwa. Zostały mu tylko kości. Krew rozpłynęła się wokół niego, rozlały się wnętrzności. Sentheras stał się szkieletem. -Smok miał rację-kontynuował.-Czeka was zguba, dopóki Stalowe Góry rzucają cień na Ukryte Miasto Magów. Uknułem plan. To ja uwolniłem smoka. Gdy Miasto zobaczy cała Armania, do akcji wkroczy zło. I wtedy kostur Feldara wpadł w rękę Sentherasa. Ten, dzięki niemu, odsłonił wszystkim już nie ukryte Miasto Magów. Jego bariera zniknęła. I wtedy śmignęła błyskawica. Feldar padł na ziemię i już nigdy nie wstał. Sentheras się ochryple zaśmiał. Oto był kres Miasta Magów. Wybiegł z sali tronowej. Zaczął strzelac błyskawicami do wszystkich napotkanych magów. Hargeros, Eraz, Togrim, Kuchcik i Narmis juz mieli wyjśc z zagajnika, gdy usłyszeli huk. Padli na ziemię. Skryli się między drzewa i krzaki zagajnika. Zamknęli oczy. Coś huczało, wrzeszczało. Powietrze przecinał jakiś dźwięk. Togrim otworzył oczy pierwszy i peirwszy zadziwił się tym widokiem. Zaraz po nim otwarli oczy jego towarzysze i wpartywali się w to, co działo się w Mieście Magów. Ze szczytów Stalowych Gór sunął smok Xerlin, potężny smok z Góry Cienia, jeden z najpotężniejszych sługów Sarderana. Na jego szarej szyi pobłyskiwał wielki, zielony diament, który dawał mu wielką moc. Umieszczony był na szarym, wielkim ciele. Zza niego powietrze przecinały dziesiątki smoków, wynurzając się raz po raz z cienia Stalowych Gór. Mknęły prosto na Miasto Magów. Ofensywę rozpoczęły, gdy tylko ujrzały tę majestatyczną fortecę. Wśród smoków był także ten, który uciekł z więzienia przy arenie. -Magowie byli potężną siłą rebelii-szepnął Hargeros.-Rebelianci nie będą miec szans po ich upadku! Smoki zaczęł docierac do Miasta. Najpierw je okrążyły, niczym tornado, a gdy przybył wszystkie, okrążały miasto raz po raz i ziały ogniem oraz zębami i pazurami wszystkich magów, których napotkali. -To Sentheras ujawnił miasto-rzekł Narmis. Tymczasem mag, o którym wspomniał Narmis, uciekał z miasta. Fakt, że wszyscy magowie byli teraz na zewnątrz i ginęli w beznadziejnej próbie powstrzymania smoków. W czasie tego zamieszania wszystkie potwory pouciekały z areny. Sentheras już widział przed sobą wyjście z głównej wieży, pełne magów, którzy szyli zaklęciami w smoki. Ale zaraz Sentheras przeżył dzięki stworzonej barierze - tuż przed nim wszyscy magowie z przejścia spłonęli w smoczym ogniu. Smok, który nim ział, zauważył małą postac zasłaniającą się barierą. Smokiem był Xerlin. -Sentheras-uśmiechnął się.-Czyżbyś uciekał? -To nie moja rola-odparł zapytany.-Czyżbyś nie znał planu? Ja miałem tylko ujawnic Miasto i zabic Feldara. Resztą miały zając się smoki. Xerlinie, Królu Smoków, przyjacielu mój, mam prośbę. Mógłbyś zanieśc mnie do tej wieży, na szczcie której jest fihura złotego smoka? -Dzięki tobie padlo Ukryte Miasto Magów, więc ci zaufam. Sentheras wskoczył na grzbiet Króla Smoków i poleciał przez ogień bitwy aż do wieży. -Tu cię zostawię-powiedział Xerlin.-Dalej już blisko do bramy, a za bramą już nic ci nie grozi. Sentheras podszedł do wystraszonych strażników wieży. Wystarczyła mu jedna błyskawica, by się ich pozbyc. Wszedł do świątyni. Zobaczył tylko piedestał, a na nim biały kamień. Podniósł go i okrył w zawiniątko, po czym schował za pazuchę. Drużyna Hargerosa nadal patrzyła się na bitwę z zagajnika. Zobaczyli Sentherasa, lecącego hen, wysoko nad nimi, na smoku, który uciekł z areny. -Złampy go!-krzyknął Eraz.-Nadszedł czas zemsty! Rozdział 5 Wieża Sentherasa ak jednak można było ścigac kogoś, kto leci sto metrów nad tobą, nie mogąc wzbic się w górę? -Zdaję mi się-powiedział Narmis.-Że ktoś nam pomoże. I pokazał palcem niebo. Sunęła po nim jakaś postac dosiadająca feniksa. -To Keln!-krzyknął uradowany Kuchcik.-Jakim cudem wydostał się z tej zawieruchy? -Złapał feniksa-odparł Hargeros.-I my zróbmy to samo. Zawrócili w głąb zagajnika, aż maksymalnie zbliżyli się do bramy. Musieli pozostac w cieniu drzew. Zobaczyli, jak z bramy wyskakują dwa gryfy. -To nasza szansa!-krzyknął Eraz i podbiegł do nich. Za nim zaś cała reszta. Dosiadł jednego, a za niego wskoczył Kuchcik. Drugiego dosiadał Narmis, wraz z Togrimem i Hargerosem. Wierzchowce pobiegły naprzód. -Rozbijemy się!-krzyknął Kuchcik, gdy wszyscy byli o kilka metrów od skały Miasta Magów. I wtedy wierzchowce poniosły ich wysoko do góry. Ujrzeli wspaniałe widoki, ale zaraz przypomnieli sobie o prawdziwym celu ich misji. Zaczęli leciec do małej, czarnej kropki, w stronę której zmierzali Sentheras i Keln. I nagle w ich stronę poleciała ognista kula. -Unik!-krzyknął Hargeros. Udało im się jakoś ominąc śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Zaraz jednak w ich stronę szybowały kolejne ogniste kule, a oni coraz bardziej zbliżali się do kropki, która nabrała wreszcie kształtu wieży. Wtedy jednak słońce spowiły czarne chmury. Ujrzeli przez chwilę, jak ranny Keln opuszcza wieżę. Jego wierzchowiec był martwy. Sentheras wymierzył kosturem w uciekiniera, by zadac ostateczny cios, ale coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Dwie małe postacie na gryfach sunęły ku niemu. Tymczasem Keln, widząc, że ma przewagę, pobiegł z powrotem w stronę wieży, by pomóc w pokonaniu Sentherasa. Powietrze rozdał złowrogi śmiech. Pan wieży uśmiechnął się. Te żałosne istotki śmiały występowac przeciwko niemu? Zapłacą za to! Drużyna Hargerosa miała plan szarży na Sentherasa swoimi wierzchowcami, tak, by dostac się do wnętrza wieży. Jednak ich plany zniwelowała większa moc, niż przypuszczali. Wielka błyskawica rozdzieliła się i trafił w oba gryfy. Te poleciały daleko do tyłu, tym samym zrzucając jeźdźców. Wylądowali na ziemi. W ich stronę leciała kolejna błyskawica. Udało im się przeturlac i uniknąc trafienia, lecz Sentheras zbierał już siły do kolejnego strzału. Rozejrzeli się. Stwierdzili, że to miejsce było kiedyś oblegane. Ujrzeli do połowy zniszczoną katapultę. Razem podnieśli wielki głaz, podczas gdy Keln biegł w stronę wieży. I wystrzelili. Sentherasowi wystarczył jeden strzał, by zamienic kamień w pył. Tym samym ostudził zapał Drużyny Hargerosa. Tym razem mag strzelił kulą ognia w Kelna. Ten zatoczył się i upadł. Członkowie Drużyny wiedzieli, że mają kilka sekund na wykorzystanie pozostałości po oblężeniu. Wskoczyli do rowu. Kula zrobona z lodu śmignęła im nad głowami. -Nie ma szans-powiedział Hargeros.-Nie zwyciężymy tej bitwy. W tej chwili teren wokół wieży zaczął płonąc. Drużyna pobiegła rowem i odkryła, że wokół jest ich wiele. Zaczęli biec na oślep do przodu. W końcu pogubili się w płonących okopach. Ogień osaczył ich z dwóch stron. Oby tylko Sentheras ich nie widział... Tymczasem Sentheras spokojnie podszedł do stolika, zabrał z niego zawiniątko i wyjął klejnot zwany Okiem Tarkana. Mógł teraz zobaczyc wszystko i wszystkich. Ujrzał więc osaczoną Drużynę Hargerosa. Gdy miał zamiar ich spalic, ogień zaczęła gasic woda. To Keln przybywał z odwetem! Rzucił się na Sentherasa, za pomocą zaklęc wlatując do wieży. -Uciekajcie!-krzyczał.-Uciekajcie! Teraz droga była wolna. Wyskoczyli z okopów i pobiegli w stronę wieży. -Keln! Nie zostawimy cię!-krzyknął Togrim. -To nie moja misja jest najważniejsza-odparł Keln.-Pokonac zło możecie tylko łącząc siły Armanii, a żeby to uczynic, musicie - nie zważając na żadne przeszkody - dotrzec do Voldaru. Tylko to się liczy! Chcecie zginąc teraz, na polu walki, zamiast uciekac? Przytaknęli. Keln na chwilę oderwał się od walki i chwyił Oko Tarkana. Teleportował Drużynę dzień drogi od wieży. Rozdział 6 Martwe Bagna W miejscu, przy którym spokojnie spływała rzeka Derla, rozlegały się Martwe Bagna. Dawno temu była tu dolina, ale w czasach Wielkiego Potopu została zalana. Tym samym zniszczyła wioskę oraz las, którego części ufrmowały moczary. Wzniesienia terenu stały się wyspami pomiędzy jeziorem toksycznych wód. Pokryte gejzerami, z których wydobywał się trujący gaz, wzniesienia stanowiły jedyną drogę przez to potworne miejsce. Atoli wszyscy omijali to miejsce szerokim łukiem, w rzeczywistości bowiem było śmiertelną pułapką. Z moczar unosił się trujący, zielonkawy gaz. Na granicy owych bagien właśnie była Drużyna Hargerosa. W końcu stopa Hargerosa stanęła na jednej z wysp. -Eee...-powiedział Eraz.-Gdzie ty idziesz? -No co? Idziemy przez Martwe Bagna. Eraz stanął dęba. -To jakiś żart?-spytał. -Nie-odrzekł Hargeros i ruszył dalej. Po chwili obejrzał się. Reszta drużyny ani myślała o przejściu przez to ponure miejsce. -Hargerosie-powiedział Narmis.-Słyszałeś o Martwych Bagnach? -A któż nie słyszał?-dołączył się Kuchcik.-Tyle legend wokół nich krąży...podobno mało kto przeżył przejście przez Bagna. -No właśnie-dorzucił Togrim.-Z tym nie ma żartów. -Jak wam się nie podoba-wycedził Hargeros.-To proszę bardzo, idźcie do często odwiedzanego miejsca, poczekajcie sobie na Valdraka! Tylko nie zapomnijcie wysłac mi listu z sali tortur Khar-Zain, Miasta Smoków! Któż o zdrowych zmysłach szedłby przez Martwe Bagna? Valdrak się nas tam nie spodziewa. Ale, skoro wam to nie pasuje... I ruszył dalej. Drużyna po chwili namysłu poszła za nim. Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku